


The Birth of Kyra

by Elizabeth_Marie_Jones



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: I made my own backstory for Kyra, I'm not sorry, Kyra is very angry, Language, Offscreen rape, Other, Slavery, This may actually lead to a really weird starwars/riddick crossover eventually, offscreen murder, so much cussing, subtle mention of tattooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones/pseuds/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones
Summary: So, those missing years where Jack decides to go after Riddick and then suddenly is in Crematoria and badass and has a new name? Yeah this is how I headcannon that goes down.





	The Birth of Kyra

The first thing Jack does when they land on New Mecca is…..

Well actually the first thing she does is cuss Riddick out for leaving her ass. The second thing she does is hunt down a back-ally doc to take her off her cycle. Both those raptor fuckers and Riddick could smell her coming, and if she was going to be hunting well her monthlies weren’t going to be the reason she gets caught. Lesson learned. The third thing she does is sign up on a merc ship. They’re the only ones flying out in the right direction. 

She lasts two weeks before they slave her out. Wasn’t really a surprise. There’s more than one reason she had her cycle taken off. She knows what these fuckers are like. So she screams and she fights and she wounds but deep down she knows, and that burns. 

She drops down to that space her dad taught her existed. That place where they can’t reach her. Long enough that they get bored of her and sell her off to a rich guy on Waatio. She remembers how to get out of this well enough. She remembers her dad choking on his own blood to give her enough time to escape their Master. 

“Play along, give em what they think they want baby, and then you escape.” The last time she was on the run she cut off her hair and changed her name. Jack. Because this shit doesn’t happen to boys. Like that taste of freedom made her completely forget all about the sick fucks in the world. 

Well fuck that. Riddick wasn’t going to carry her ass. Somewhere on that fucking hellhole she forgot that. Adults who gave a shit and friends her own age. That shit never lasted. Fairytales destroyed by man eating monsters. 

Three days with her new master and he choked on his wine. How sad. She stole some of his daughter’s clothes on her way out the window. Same size. Same coloring. How the fuck his wife hadn’t grabbed their daughter and ran was beyond her. She traded the clothes for some food, a broken shiv, and some trash whore’s clothes. 

Two nights later she had a piece of shit ship and an asshole merc’s gear. It’s amazing what those idiots will agree to if they think they’re getting some ass. Four days after that the engine dies because she doesn’t know how to pilot and she gets picked up by the same asshole she ripped the ship off in the first place. 

This time she doesn’t drop all the way though. She stays right on the edge. Deep enough not to feel it but high enough she can watch. She can watch how they treat their equipment, how to fucking pilot, how they move, how they talk, how they fucking kill. The younger one gets sweet on her. Let’s her out of her bonds. Last mistake he ever made. She’s got a new ship and this time it lasts long enough for her to make a few runs solo. Gets enough hidden away in the system that she won’t be completely flat footed again. 

The problem is that this catch and escape shit is a fucking cycle she can’t escape. She can feel herself getting more and more feral. Biting and clawing and becoming a big enough hassle they don’t slave her out anymore. They start dropping her in cages, in jail, in prisons after she escapes from those, eventually they drop her in her first max.

It’s in those dark hallways she picks her new name. Kyra. After those dragons her dad used to tell her came from his home planet. Krayt Dragons. Huge. Dangerous. Lives in the desert and makes do with whatever scraps they can manage until they get confident enough to hit a settlement. Poisonous. Deadly. She’s becoming that. Jack isn’t enough to carry her anymore, but Kyra. Kyra will do. 

After she breaks out of her first max she starts using it Kyra. Kyra. Kyra. She roars. She bites with teeth and steel. She flies. She fucking hunts. She never picks up Riddick’s trail, but he’s been doing this long enough she’s not too upset about it. It wouldn’t be worth the hunt if it was easy. 

She gets convicted. Enough times the only answer is a triple max prison. The Krayt Dragon on a wasteland planet in a cave. Fuck. It’s almost like this bullshit justice system is helping her at this point. 

She’s got new hunting grounds. And a prison bad enough Riddick will fall into it eventually. Now she just has to wait. There’s nothing wrong with stacking the odds when you hunt.


End file.
